Naruto GX
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Estas son las aventuras de los hijos de nuestros ninjas favoritos, una nueva generacion a surgido y tienen sus propias dificultades...
1. El diablo entre nosotros

**Bueno… me he decidido a continuar esta historia, pero primero me decidí a re-subir todos los capítulos, MUCHAS mejoras y mejor redacción ojala lo disfruten.**

**CAPITULO1: El diablo entre nosotros.**

Todo había cambiado en Konoha, después de que el antiguo equipo 7 se convirtiéndose en los nuevos Sannins y el resto de los novatos hallan pasado a ser Jounin, si lo sé, la historia que todos esperábamos.

Ahora era el momento de ver como los hijos de los novatos les va en los exámenes Chunnin todo parece perfecto hasta que un día en una fiesta en la mansión Uchiha para celebrar que los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura, y el idiota pero… no, solo idiota hijo de Naruto habían juntado suficiente "Experiencia" para poder aplicar el examen.

Los jóvenes conversaban calmadamente, o al menos eso parecía, el más alto, Uchiha Taichí, era un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos de igual color, muy característicos de su Clan, usaba una simple polero y un short negro que llegaba a sus rodillas, además de guantes de cuerdas, que recordaban mucho a Sasuke en los exámenes de su juventud, el siguiente era la viva imagen de Naruto, Ikkio Uzumaki imagínense que el hijo saldría igual al padre, cabello rubio, ojos azules, todo a excepción de las marcas en las mejillas, y claro cómo olvidar ese nada discreto traje naranja, y por ultimo estaba la chica del grupo, Yari Uchiha, ella poseía un cabello rosado pero a diferencia de su madre, era un rosado oscuro levemente, sus ojos eran jade brillantes además de tener una frente que ocupaba media cara, ella usaba una blusa que tenía el logo de su Clan en la parte posterior, además de shorts negros que llegaban a sus muslos y el porta Kunai en la pierna derecha.

Estos 3 iban a presentar en 2 meses el examen Chunnin el ambiente en la mansión Uchiha era levemente alegre, es decir a su habitual silencio, los gritos y alaridos de Naruto y su pequeño hijo/clon eran demasiado.

Pero la calmada alegría de la residencia Uchiha fue interrumpida por unos leves toques en la puerta, el líder del Clan, si nuestro ex vengador emo, fue y abrió la puerta corrediza, su mirada denotaba fastidio, es decir el había pedido…mas bien ORDENADO no ser molestado durante la noche de celebración por sus hijos.

-¿quién será a esta hora?-decía enojado por la hora y la o interrupción, pero sus ojos se caerían al ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises frente al, el chico vestía de polero negra, sin ningún símbolo o adorno, además de pantalones largos que llegaban hasta donde sus pies comienzan y si no fuera por sus ojos grises diría que es el mismo Itachi - ¿que...quien eres?-pregunta con su tono frio disimulando su sorpresa.

-mi nombre es Uchiha Zaichi - dijo tranquilo y sin inmutarse, su tono era demasiado sereno - busco a un tal Sasuke Uchiha-declaro con voz solemne.

-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿para qué me buscas? - dijo el sennin con total calma mientras veía al joven con un cierto deje de curiosidad.

-perfecto - susurro sacando un Kunai, Sasuke se preparo para el ataque pero el joven solo se inclino levemente, en señal de reverencia-pido que me deje vivir en su casa señor Uchiha - dijo el chico muy respetuoso, propio y educado.

-¿Dime porque debería? Si eres Uchiha debes ser el hijo de mi hermano - dijo Sasuke con un tono venenoso, aunque había perdonado a Itachi, quería saber si el joven conocía la verdad sobre Itachi o si venía a buscar venganza.

-se que usted conoce la verdad sobre mi padre-dijo con su tono sereno-por eso le pido que me deje vivir aquí - dijo el joven mientras sus ojos grisáceos se clavaban en la mirada azabache del ex vengador.

-bien pues….-el Uchiha mayor no estaba del todo seguro, esto le parecía muy sospechoso pero si era el hijo de su hermano debía dejarlo allí por diversas razones….principalmente que por su culpa Itachi murió-está bien… podrás quedarte en mi hogar con mi familia, pero ante la mas mínima sospecha sobre ti….-susurraba con un tono demasiado cortante mientras sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre.

-gracias...tío - dijo con una ligera sonrisa, parecía no importarle mucho lo que el hombre le decía, seria o porque hablaba enserio o tenía algo muy bien planeado.

El hombre guio al joven al patio posterior, con total calma en sus pasos, el chico miraba a su alrededor curioseando con la vista por el hogar Uchiha.

-familia, amigos….Naruto - dijo llamando la atención de los presentes y recibiendo un par de insultos de cierto hombre rubio.

Naruto estaba comiendo como cerdo y maldiciendo a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata hablaban sentadas junto a la mesa, y Yari trataba de que su hermano y su amigo no se mataran a gritos, golpes y demás tonteras de chiquillos.

-¿qué pasa padre? ¿Quien es él? - dijo Taichí señalando a su primo, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a que su padre trajera extraños a la casa.

-el es Uchiha Zaichi - todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír el apellido del chico además que al verlo bien tenia cierto/mucho parecido a cierto traidor de la aldea-Se lo que piensan y si es verdad él es el hijo de mi hermano Itachi y se quedara a vivir con nosotros…..NO quiero preguntas de el entendido - todos asintieron algo confundidos por el tono de Sasuke-bien el es tu primo y tu prima Tai y Yari - dijo señalándolos - el es Ikki hijo de Naruto - dijo señalándolo solo con el dedo pulgar pues verlo le recordaba a Naruto de peque.

-Gracias-dijo avanzando a pesar de las miradas y se detuvo frente a Sakura y Hinata - buenas noches tía Sakura, señora Hinata - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego fue con sus primos - hola soy Zaichi-se presento con total calma y educación, mientras los chicos… y chica lo inspeccionaban con la mirada.

-Un placer - dijo de mala gana Tai por su desconfianza hacia su "Primo" hasta que su hermana lo zapeo – ¡Yari!- grito a su hermana con rabia por ser golpeado sin razón aparente.

-no seas grosero maldito maleducado, ¡es nuestro primo salúdale bien! - dijo enfadada su hermana al puro estilo de Sakura - no le hagas caso, el es un maldito maleducado, y soy Yari un placer - dijo extendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, mientras al chico le salía una gota en la nuca.

-Un placer - dijo Zaichi- "mejor me cuido o me vendrá matando esta niña se ve que es agresiva compulsiva"- dijo en su mente mientras tomaba su mano de forma muy educada.

-jajá jajá - se escucho una risa desde el otro lado de la mesa era Ikki - tienes un primo que ni conocías Baka- le dijo a taichí en tono burlesco mientras se despilfarraba de la risa.

-! ¡BASTA!-grito el chico peli negro lanzándose sobre el hiperactivo joven armando una pelea campal.

-¿esos 2 siempre pelean así?-pregunta Zaichi viendo la pelea con calma pero con pena ajena.

-casi siempre, tu ignóralos nunca llegan a más de un hueso roto-dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto- bueno….supongo que mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento ninja ¿no? - dijo al ver que no tenia banda en su cabeza, hombro, cuello o pierna que lo identificara de Konoha.

-eso supongo-musito con calma- pero no creo tardar demasiado en graduarme… - dijo con un tono muy calmado, casi…. ¿Burlón?

Al día siguiente afuera de la academia ninja los chicos se habían reunido para desearle a Zaichi un buen día en la academia y mucha suerte claro.

-bueno aquí empiezas tu camino del ninja - dijo Ikki muy feliz al mismo tiempo que alzaba su pulgar en señal de "Tu puedes".

-suerte… - dijo un ya más confiado Taichí.

-no tardo-dijo el chico con gran calma entrando a la academia a paso relajado, algo extraño estaba por suceder.

A los pocos minutos una tremenda cantidad de sonidos se escucharon del salón de clases, al instante Ikkio y Taichí se vieron entre sí con caras de duda, preguntándose qué rayos les estaría haciendo su primo/amigo a esas gentes, a los 15 minutos de sonidos el joven Zaichi salió del sitio acomodándose la banda que lo certificaba como ninja de la hoja en su frente.

-¿tan rápido? - dijo Ikki sorprendido de verlo graduarse a semejante ritmo cuando el tardo… tanto como Naruto.

-si…fue relativamente sencillo, solo un gran idiota reprobaría semejante tontera-declaro el joven al mismo instante que Ikki se iba a una esquina a girar su dedo en circulitos con aura de tristeza-¿Dije algo?-pregunta con calma a su primo.

-Se pone así al recordar que reprobó el examen más veces que su padre-musito el otro chico con total serenidad.

-Bien…entonces, veamos quien es mi Sensei asignado-decía leyendo una hoja que le había entregado el despavorido Sensei que le aplico su examen-mph… me toca con un tal Hatake Kakashi - dijo leyendo el papel mientras veía a sus "Amigos", estos le miraron confundidos.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei? Pero el es nuestro Sensei - dijo Ikki sin comprender lo que esto significaba.** (Salió igual de despistado que el papa)**

-¿entonces tu?-decía Taichí con un tono calmado y sereno.

-Así es…aparentemente soy su nuevo compañero de equipo-dijo con su habitual calma y tranquilidad.

-¿enserio? ¡Pero qué bien! - dijo Ikki de lo más feliz mientras daba un leve salto de alegría.

-ya que-suspiro el joven hijo de vengador-bienvenido al equipo - dijo Taichí mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Bien….llévenme donde nos veremos con nuestro Sensei-decía el chico con sus ojos apacibles, aunque para sus adentros estaba feliz de ser parte de un equipo… y de una familia.

En el puente como siempre a Kakashi se le hizo tarde, pero MUY tarde, apareciéndose hasta las 3 horas de lo esperado, apareciendo junto con Gai su fiel "Archirrival".

-¡Hola! - dijo Kakashi como siempre, apareciéndose en una cortina de humo y con ojito feliz.

-¡LLEGA TARDE! - dijeron en coro Tai e Ikki mientras una tremenda cantidad de chakra inundaba el lugar, si que estaban enojados.

-Mph… se tardo-dijo el tercer chico de los ojos que asustan a su nuevo maestro.

-Aunque no me lo crean-comenzó el albino-ahora si tengo un motivo, es que mi compañero me reto a un combate de nuevo - dijo señalando a Gai que hacia sus "Poses Cool".

-Así es, e retado a mi eterno rival Kakashi a un duelo, pero como él tiene una uña enterrada no puede luchar a su 100%-explicaba el tipo de expanden verde al mismo tiempo que a los chicos les salía una gotita de "¿En verdad fue tan tonto para creerse eso?"-así que le propuse un interesante reto…

-¿Qué clase de reto?-pregunta el curioso rubio mientras alzaba la manita como lo hacía en la primaria.

-Buena pregunta jovencito tontuelo-decía el tipo raro mientras el rubio fruncía el cejo con enojo-ya que mi rival esta indispuesto, eh decidido retar a sus alumnos con los mios- decia sonriendo marca peptodent que brilla y todo.

-yo estoy listo para lo que me manden ¡Dattebayo! - dijo igualito a su padre el joven rubio mientras movía sus puños en seña de emoción.

-Por mi no hay problema - dijo Tai con su típica voz de "Soy Uchiha y pateare tu trasero".

-bueno si no tengo opción - dijo Zaichi muy tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados en forma seria-aunque no prometo no matar a nadie-dijo con simpleza, como si no fuese nada.

-perfecto-decía el albino con ojito feliz-bien empecemos - dijo sin despegarse de su librito "educativo"

Un momento después llegaron los estudiantes de Gai, eran un grupo bastante singular, consistían en una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en 2 curiosas bolitas, usaba una camisa china sin mangas de color rojizo y portaba algunos pergaminos en su cinturón, junto a ella venia un chico de rostro aburrido, parecía que se caería del sueño en cualquier segundo, tenia cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo y sus orejas estaban perforadas, y por ultimo… o por dios era un Mini Rock Lee idéntico pero más chaparro.

-vamos primero tu Kanji…que tal contra Ikkio - dijo Gai apuntando a la joven castaña con cabello de cebollitas y posteriormente al chico rubio idiota.

-no puedo, el es del Souke y yo del Bouke no puedo luchar contra él, mejor contra Uchiha-dijo la chica con tono respetuoso y sereno.

-Entonces, Taichí VS Kanji, traten de no matarse-dijo con tono divertido mientras bajaba su mano en señal de "Luchen".

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra él otros ambos con el Sharingan y Byakugan activados chocando constante mente Kanji trato de usar su juuken pero no lograba tocarlo, pues el Uchiha era tremendamente rápido y gracias al Sharingan, que aunque no estaba del todo desarrollado, podía prever los movimientos de la Hyuga.

El Uchiha comenzó a formar sellos a una sorprendente velocidad tras lo cual puso su mano derecha en una posición especifica frente a su boca.

-Katon, Gokakyu No Jutsu-dijo mientras la usuaria del Byakugan dio un salto hacia atrás, al tiempo que la bola de fuego surgía directo hacia ella.

Pero ella evito la bola de fuego de puro milagro dando saltos hacia atrás tras lo cual se defendió lanzando una Kunai hacia el chico, el cual el detuvo con una shuriken después de media hora de pelea termino en un empate ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo debido al esfuerzo, pues al chocar sus últimos golpes quedaron sin Chakra.

-Valla, buen combate Tai-decía Kakashi acariciando su cabeza de forma burlona.

-Si pudiera moverte, patearía tu trasero-dijo con hastió el adolorido joven.

-Mi turno, ¡Dattebayo!-decía con ánimo mientras saltaba al "Campo" de batalla, al mismo tiempo el otro chico se levantaba con flojera en sus pasos, movimientos y palabras.

-¿Tienes que ser tan escandaloso?-pregunta el de la cola de caballo al tiempo que soltaba un profundo bostezo de cansancio.

-Prepárate que te venceré, machacare y—

-Me rindo-dijo con calma y soltó un profundo bostezo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el alarmado rubio mientras lo veía con sorpresa.

-Esto es demasiado problemático, podría vencerte rápidamente, pero sería mucho trabajo por una apuesta tonta….así que me rindo-decía tirándose directo al pasto dispuesto a dormir.

Ikkio simplemente se quedo frio, y se volvió una estatua, tipo anime y ya no se movió por 3 minutos, luego Zaichi lo cargo y lo dejo a lado de Taichí.

-bueno me toca - dijo Zaichi sin preocupación alguna, más bien hasta parecía tener sorna.

-pues prepárate porque vas contra mi mejor estudiante - dijo Gai orgulloso de su alumno, derramando lágrimas como una colegiala.

-yo que tu lo retiraría….antes de que lo maten - dijo Kakashi leyendo atentamente su libro, sin despegarle los ojos… ojo.2

-¿de qué hablas Kakashi? el ni tocara a Hasso el es el mejor de mis alumnos - dijo Gai en pose "Genial"

-yo te lo advertí, empiecen - dijo Kakashi suspirando levemente por el futuro del joven Lee

-prepárate que voy a ganar - dijo Hasso Lee conocido como el "Mini Rock Lee".

Luego Hasso se abalanzo sobre el tirando una patada con todas sus fuerzas la cual Zaichi detuvo con una mano sin dificultad alguna, como si no fuera nada importante.

-¿eso es todo?-dijo Zaichi con tono tranquilo – bueno, me toca - dijo lanzándolo muy lejos de un impulso con ambas manos asiéndolo rebotar contra el piso por el impulso.

-bien eres fuerte eso lo admito, pero prepárate - dijo quitándose las pesas que llevaba en las piernas y arrojándolas a un lado y estallando por el peso y levantando el polvo y la tierra por la fuerza del impacto - Ahora voy enserio - dijo tirándole una patada mucho más rápida y potente - ¡trágate esto!-La patada parecía que iba a acertar pero Zaichi le bloqueo nuevamente, usando solo sus manos.

-no gracias-dijo con simpleza, Hasso le tiro otra patada pero Zaichi la detiene con su mano derecha, y luego lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza unas 6 o 7 veces y luego lo arroja contra una roca dejándolo viendo estrellitas -gane, ¿ya me puedo ir?-pregunto con desgano.

-AAAAAAAAAA esto es imposible ¿Como pudo perder?- dijo acercándosele– ¿te encuentras bien querido alumno? – le pregunta su Sensei con tono preocupado.

-hola mama, gracias por venir por mí a la escuela – es obvio que el golpe fue fuerte, muy fuerte.

-bien hecho Zaichi, oye Gai creo que gane entonces….- dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

-eso creo Kakashi tengo honor y cumpliré mi promesa-dicho esto, se mete detrás de un árbol y sale vestido de forma idéntica a Kakashi, con todo y mascara.

La mayoría de los chicos soltaron divertidas risas, excepto algunos, como fueron los Uchiha y Kanji.

-deberíamos apostar más seguido - dijo un muy divertido Kakashi.

-esperen – dijo rock lee entrando a la escena con su hija llamada que créanlo o no, no era ni levemente parecida al padre- quiero ver la magnífica batalla de mi hijo, quiero sentirme orgulloso de él – todo el equipo cabizbajo lo miro con pena ajena.

Zaichi se quedo observando a la hija de Rock Lee que era realmente hermosa ni parecía su hija, como las 3 de la mañana en Acapulco, ella usaba la misma pijama que usaba rock lee pero con una pequeña minifalda, pero tenía que admitir que en ella se veía mucho mejor, su lindo cabello y sus lindos ojos lo dejaron hipnotizado

-tal vez ella sea un mejor reto – se dirige hacia Irimi – Sensei, quisiera pelear con ella-decía el chico viendo a su pervertido maestro.

Kakashi se queda pensando un poco – ¿Que dices Rock Lee? ¿Quieres que tu hija pelee con Zaichi?-dijo de forma calmada.

-no, mi hija es muy especial y no dejare que le haga daño – dice rock lee mientras abrazaba a su hija

-bien, peleare contigo – le dice Irimi a Zaichi tirando a su padre al León-quiero ver que tan bueno es el ninja que venció a mi hermano-decía cruzándose de brazos, topándose con la mirada grisácea del joven.

Los dos se dirigen al centro de la arena y ambos se ponen en posición de batalla, Kakashi se dirige para iniciar la batalla.

-listos, empiecen – rápidamente Irimi, con una impresionante velocidad se pone atrás de Zaichi para golpearlo con una patada lateral

-vaya, es rápida tendré que usar el Sharingan – Zaichi la esquiva con la misma velocidad, el golpe de Irimi dio en el suelo desquebrajando el suelo

-eres muy rápida y fuerte a demás de hermosa – Irimi sonríe maliciosamente.

– Vamos chico, enséñame lo que tienes -dijo Irimi en tono retador y a la vez ¿sexy?

El empieza a crear signos con las manos, a una gran velocidad, culminando en un sus manos envolviéndose en fuego.

-Katon: Kobushi No Kaji- con una impresionante velocidad intenta atacarla, solo rozando su bello rostro con su mano envuelta en fuego.

-bueno tendré que ponerme seria-se dijo preparándose para usar su estilo personal de combate.

Rápidamente se dirige a él con una posición de brazos que él nunca había visto, el intenta golpearla lo toma por debajo del hombro provocando una llave.

-vez ahora ya no te puedes ir de mi – ella aplicaba cada vez más presión sobre el hombro provocándole mucho dolor.

-"_es cierto no puedo zafarme de la llave me tiene a su merced"-_pensaba el chico tratando de encontrar la forma de librarse de su interesante estil-_Tengo una idea"_-pensó de golpe.

De alguna manera logro dar un pequeño giro y zafarse de la llave.

-"_Es muy bueno, casi nadie logra zafarse de mi Aikijutsu"_-pensó la chica sorprendía por las habilidades del joven.

_-"esta niña es muy fuerte, inteligente, rápida….y es tan sexy"_-pensaba viendo la bien delineada figura de la joven, a sus 15 años ya era muy hermosa.

-bien dejemos de jugar – rápidamente saca su Kunai dispuesto atacar lanzándose contra la chica.

Irimi no parresia estar preocupada, más bien parecía esperar el momento preciso para atacar, rápidamente golpea la coyuntura del brazo desnivelando su energía y tirándolo al suelo, saca su Kunai y la coloca en su cuello.

-creo que no eres tan rudo, después de todo ya te he vencido-decía la chica levemente desilusionada del chico, pero este solo forjo una minúscula sonrisa.

-eso es lo que crees… mira bien-dijo y cuando baja la mirada observa dos Kunai en su vientre-párese que es un empate preciosa– le dice Zaichi en un suave susurro.

-así, párese-ambos se quedaron viéndose unos minutos como si quisieran captar su imagen y no olvidarla

-muy bien, muy bien ustedes dos sepárense la batalla ya acabo – dijo rock lee, ambos se separaron muy lentamente como si no quisieran separarse nunca.

-esa niña tiene excelentes cualidades en el taijutsu, tal vez llegue a ser mejor que Gai – dice Kakashi en voz baja, mas para sí que para alguien en especifico.

-bien vamos al hospital tu hermano necesita atenciones-dijo rock lee a su hija

-si papa, adiós Zaichi-dijo despidiéndose con un leve gesto de la mano.

-adiós….-le susurro el joven con suavidad.

1 hora después en el hospital el Clon Lee estaba en una cama, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana, que parecía estar soñando despierta.

-hermana ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Hasso a su hermana que andaba en las nubes o más arriba.

-¿Que?-dijo volviendo de quien sabe donde-a claro hermanito ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sonriéndole maternalmente.

-¿porque ese Uchiha sigue vivo?-dijo confundido a su hermana, que parecía no prestarle mucha atención.

-¿porque los preguntas?-dijo distraída fantaseando con dios sabrá que.

-ya sabes a que me refiero, cuando un muchacho te dice preciosa termina en el hospital-dijo desconcertado de la supervivencia del ojo gris.

-¿enserio hago eso? Yo no lo creo-decía viéndole casi ofendida por llamarla agresiva.

-a no-decía poniendo sus manos en su barbilla en seña pensativa.

FLASH BACK

Un día como cualquier otro, Irimi camina por la ciudad muy tranquila pensativa de sus propias cosas, cuando un muchacho la mira y se embelesa con su rostro y otras partes…

-¡he preciosa!-le llamo el muchacho mientras trataba de alcanzarla y hablarle.

30 segundos después estaba en la cima del monte Hokage estampado contra un muro de roca solida

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-te acuerdas-dijo Hasso siendo ignorado por ella nuevamente.

-¿enserio me dijo así? no lo había notado-dijo ignorando a su hermanito.

-me asustas-dijo su hermano atemorizado y acurrucándose en su cama, su hermana era una joven muy serena y siempre era muy atenta, jamás la había visto tan…Atontada.

En otro lado lejos del hospital, se veía al nuevo equipo 7 caminando hacia sus casas, platicando sobre diversas cosas, pero de un tema en particular.

-¿Porque quisiste luchar contra Irimi? no comprendo-pregunto Ikki caminado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-porque quise….no me molestes-dijo Zaichi un tanto distraído, el caminaba delante del grupo.

-oye Zaichi comeremos insectos hoy para cenar-dijo en prueba el otro Uchiha haber si su primo seguía prestándole atención.

-perfecto-dijo viendo el cielo sin, obviamente, prestarle atención alguna.

-es oficial Zaichi está en otro planeta-dijo Taichí con todo de fastidio.

-¿Porque?-dijo Ikki sin entender nada, estaba muy despistado el chico.

-cállate teme-le respondió su amigo con fastidio.

-no me digas teme Baka-dijo el Uzumaki con enojo.

Continuaron con su ridícula pelea, hasta que Ikki se fue a su casa, mientras los primos volvían a la mansión Uchiha, pero…Zaichi simplemente no pudo sacar de su cabeza a esa joven de ojos negros…

**Bueno este es solo el primer capítulo, lo re-subi para hacerlo mejor, ojala les guste más ahora.**


	2. el sharinkugan

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO AQUI LES REVELAREMOS UN POCO MAS DE ZAICHI Y SU PASADO **

**CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Sasuke aun no estaba muy combensido de tenerlo en la mansión, pero prefirió que las cosas tomen su curso para averiguar que trama y si es una trampa detenerlo antes de que logre su cometido

-sasuke por que estas tan pensativo – le pregunta la pelirosa

-es solo que no puedo evitar en pensar si ese chico esta tramando algo

-no te preocupes el no se párese a tu hermano, creo que salio mas rarito que su hermano

Despues de la vergonzosa actuación de hasso en la pelea, irimi prefirió quedarse con el para esperar el resultado de la radiografía tenia una leve fractura en los dedos índice y medio pero eso se curaba pronto

-no puedo creer que ese uchiha te allá ganado de 3 golpes-dijo rock lee a su hijo

-papa no ves que irimi casi le gana-dijo hasso al notar que su padre no noto el logro de su hija

-vamos tu y yo sabemos que el dejo ganar a tu hermana por ser débil-dijo rock lee** (NOTA rock lee solo acepta los logros de su hijo porque es hombre a su hija ni la ve aunque es la mejor)**

-pero papa-pero no termino porque rock lee sale primero del cuarto-lo siento-le dijo a su hermana al verla triste

-no importa-dijo su hermana sonriéndole y tratando de darle ánimos-ya sabes como es papa

-lo se pero recuerda tu siempre serás la mejor-dijo feliz

-gracias hermano-dijo abrazándolo

Mientras en el puente kakashi no llega para variar

-ya estuvo si kakashi sensei no llega en 5 minutos lo mato-dijo ikki muy enfadado

-cálmate ikki debemos...al demonio si no llega lo matamos-dijo taichi sacando a relucir su lado haruno

-tranquilos los 2 un ninja debe ser paciente-dijo zaichi sin perder el control no como sus compañeros

-hola-dijo kakashi apareciendo como siempre en la parte de arriba del puente-adivinen les traigo una misión

-enserio-dijo ikki mientras le brillaban los ojos-que será atacar una fortaleza, robar un pergamino, matar a un ninja

-no, no y no tranquilo ikki-dijo kakashi-es una misión de rango C no es nada del otro mundo solo debemos llevar a salvo un pergamino a un pueblo del país del relámpago nada mas

-una misión es una misión lo lograremos deberás-dijo ikki entusiasmado-verdad

-bueno al menos nos servirá para salir de aquí un rato-dijo taichi

-mi primera misión eh algo será algo-dijo zaichi con poco interés

-bien nos veremos en una hora en la puerta adiós-y kakashi desapareció con un poof como siempre

1 hora despues puerta de konoha

-están listos-dijo kakashi y todos le asintieron-bien vamos al país del relámpago-dijo sacando su librito "educativo"

Una hora despues

-ya llegamos-dijo ikki

-a un no-le respondió kakashi

-ya llegamos

-a un no

-ya llegamos

-NO LLEGAREMOS SI NO DEJAS DE PREGUNTAR-dijo taichi arto

-bueno bueno-dijo ikki-oye zaichi te tengo una pregunta

-que pasa-dijo sin importancia

-de donde vienes?-dijo ikki

Zaichi se detuvo en seco-como le preguntas eso baka-dijo taichi golpeándolo por la cabeza-es su vida no lo molestes

-awwwwww eso duele-dijo ikki sobandose el chichón-solo preguntaba

-esta bien-dijo zaichi calmado-bien que quieres saber

-como de donde vienes, quien es tu madre, como sabes tantas técnicas, porque tus ojos son grises en lugar de negros como los de los hombres uchiha y porque te hago tantas preguntas

-bien, en orden vengo de akatsuki, no lo se, porque mi padre me entreno, porque si y porque se te da tu regalada gana-dijo zaichi algo harto

-eres de akatsuki-dijo taichi sorprendido

-de akatsuki o no akatsuki,...que es akatsuki-dijo ikki despistado

-como que es la organización de las 9 sombras negras los 9 renegados los peores ninjas de la historia-dijo taichi enojado por la ineptitud de su mejor amigo

-lo se, lo se, se que parece que soy malvado por ser parte de akatsuki pero créanme yo no soy así y lo de los peores lo dudo los nuevos akatsukis son como decirlo...algo tontos-dijo zaichi sobre sus ex-compañeros de equipo

-a sí,como-dijo ikki sin entender

-bueno

FLASHBACK

En la guarida secreta de akatsuki todos los miembros se acaban de levantar** (nota: aquí solo están los hijos de los akatsukis así que son algo coff coff tontos)**

-LEVANTENSE-dijo una voz y todos se levantaron de golpe hiendo a la cocina para desayunar

Hiba una chica rubia daira (hija de deidará y si es igual a deidará pero mas chica)-buenos días-dijo bostezando

-buenos días daira-chan-dijo kaori (hijo de hidan con todo pelo blanco y oz.-buenos días zaichi-san-dijo saludando a su mejor amigo (si kaori es el mejor amigo de zaichi)

-buenos días-dijo zaichi sobandose los ojos-que hay de desayunar

-cereal zaichi-kun-dijo daira (nota a ella le gusta zaichi pero el no le hacia caso y lo peor a kaori le gusta daira)-veamos

Todos los 9 voltean a ver y solo queda una caja y sin mucho contenido cabe decir

-tranquilos solo hay que comprar mas y-pero lo interrumpe el hijo de kakozu que salio igual de tacaño que el papa

-NOOOOOOOOOO no tomaran un centavo de mi nunca prefiero que el kiuubi venga y se los coma a todos vivos (saca espuma de la boca) - dijo badozu abrazando su dinero como un loco y eso que ese dinero es de la organización no de el

-ya empezó con su dinero de nuevo-dijo kaori harto

-deja eso no es tuyo es de la organización-dijo zaichi-suéltalo-dijo acercándose-suéltalo

-grrrrrrrrr-empezó a gruñir badozu-guaw guaw-empezó a ladrar como perro

-tranquilo tranquilo-dijo zaichi sonriendo y alegándose-bueno solo queda una opción-todos ven la caja de cereal-ES MIA

Zaichi se lanza sobre la caja pero todos se le echan enzima y todos se pelean pero alguien toma el cereal lo sirve y se pone a comerlo todos paran en seco y se ve que zaichi y kaori estaban a punto de matarse daira hiba a comerse a zenzu (hijo de zetsu) y el se la hiba a comer a ella y casori (hijo de sasori) y badozu se hiban a arrancar la cabeza y resulto que voby (hijo de tobi) se comía el cereal

-VOBY-dijeron todos viéndolo con una mirada asesina

-voby es un buen chico voby come su desayuno la comida mas importante-dijo voby luego todos se le echaron enzima y lo golpearon y amarraron a una mesa-que le harán a voby

-bien que le hacemos chico-dijo zaichi

-yo propongo partirlo por la mitad y sacarle el cereal-dijo kaori con su oz. En manos

-propongo que me dejen comérmelo-dijo zenzu saboreando

-yo digo que deberíamos cubrirlo con arcilla explosiva y hacer que explote-dijo daira

-bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo zaichi

-de quien hablan-dice voby

Todos lo miran con cara de "idiota"

-voby deberías estar preocupado por que todos te quieren matar, tienes dos obsiones: o escupes lo que comiste o nos preparas el desayuno a todos con tu dinero-dijo zaichi tranquilo

-voby no quiere devolver la comida pero no tiene dinero para pagar-dijo voby

-bueno, chicos sobre el-dijo zaichi y todos se lanzaron sobre voby

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-y que le paso a voby-dijo ikki curioso

-bueno digamos que, voby no volvio a ser el mismo-dijo zaichi malvadamente

-bueno chicos preparen el campamento yo revisare los alrededores adios -dijo kakashi y luego desaparecio

un par de minutos despues el campamento ya estaba montado pero los chicos eran observados

-ya lo notaron-les dijo zaichi en murmullo a los demas

-desde hace un rato-dijo taichi

-atacamos ya-dijo ikki emocionado

-espera-dijo zaichi,el ninja oculto se acerco mas y mas y mas hasta que - AHORA

todos se voltearon y lanzaron sus kunais pero el ninja las bloqueo con facilidad

-valla valla solo 3 mocosos-dijo el ninja viendolos pero de pronto reconocio a los chicos-ustedes son los hijos de los sannins legendarios-dijo un tanto asustado al ver a ikki y a taichi- y tu eres...quien eres?-dijo sin reconocer a zaichi

-jajaja no te reconoce zaichi no eres famoso-dijo ikki burlon

-za...za...zaichi uchiha el...el ninja de akatsuki uno de los mejores ninjas de hay en akatsuki,hijo de uchiha itachi el asecino tu eres el guerrero sharin - pero no pudo terminar porque zaichi le lanzo un kunai como si quisiera evitar que dijera algo

-calla y pelea-dijo zaichi y los 3 se lanzaron contra el

ikki y taichi atacaron por los lados pero sin resultados porque el los bloqueaba con facilidad luego zaichi le tiro una patada lateral pero este la detuvo pero hizo un giro y le tiro un golpe pero el lo bloquea y lo manda a volar

-vamos niño revela tus habilidades-dijo al ver que solo tenia su sharingan activado

-no nesecito de "eso" para vencerte-dijo desafiante

-de que hablara- le dijo taichi a ikki

El sujeto ninja rápidamente hace unas posiciones de manos – arte ninja jutsu flujo de trueno – ese jutsu le permitio viajar a la velocidad del rayo y ponerse detrás de el con una kunai en la mano

-estas muerto niño

-bien no tengo obsion ¡sharinkugan¡ - todos se quedan estupefactos al oír esas insanas palabras salir de la boca de zaichi, rápidamente le salieron venas alrededor de los ojos y aparecio una aspa mas a su sharingan, esquivando a el sujeto y golpeando varios puntos lo dejo fuera de combate

ikki fue el mas sorprendido ya que observo los mismos movimientos que le había enseñado su madre

-eso fue impresionante, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – repreguntan los dos al unísono

-bien supongo que ya no lo puedo esconderlo mas yo tengo ambos kekengenkai el sharingan y el byakugan y se mezclaron en mi sistema genético creando una desconprecion del acido ribonucleico en el organismo

Empieza a cantar el grillo dando a entender que no entendieron nada

-bien ahora en cristiano-dijo taichi

-muy bien-saca una pisarra de la nada – miren esto es un circulo

-oye despacio cerebrito – le dice ikki

-pero supongamos que este representa mi ojo entonces al combinarce las tecnicas de sangre rompieron una barrera genetica que genero la fusion y una mejora de la tecnica dando como resultado una fusion genetica llamada sharinkugan que consiste que a mis ojos les salen 4 aspas e lugar de 3 y mis venas se notan como a cualquier hyuga y es por eso que mis ojos son grises al combinarse el negro de mi padre y el blanco de mi madre alguna duda-dijo zaichi jadeando por no respirar

a ikki le salian chispas de la cabeza de no entender y taichi comprendio a la perfeccion¿que?no solo heredo la frente de sakura si no tambien su inteligencia

-que le pasa a ikki – zaichi acerco su oído a la cabeza de ikki pero solo escucho unas palabras extrañas – "lo sentimos el servicio esta temporalmente suspendido le pedimos llamar mas tarde gracias" (seguido de un tono telefonico que indica que la linea estaba ocupada

**bueno este es el 2° episodio espero que les guste pronto les subire el 3° si puedo bueno dejenme muchos reviws**


End file.
